


A Christmas (Eve) to Remember

by Kat123



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat123/pseuds/Kat123
Summary: Anna Bishop and John Seed spend their first Christmas Eve together, both secretly planning a surprise gift for the other.(A very late 'Secret Santa' gift for SolidHawk)
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Christmas (Eve) to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolidHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidHawk/gifts).



> My Discord buddies held a mini 'Secret Santa' this past holiday, and I was randomly assigned to create a gift for 'SolidHawk'.  
> I will always think my writing GREATLY pales in comparison with hers, and I truly hope I've done her amazing female Junior Deputy, Anna Bishop, some justice.  
> Merry (late) Christmas, hon! I'm so, *SO* sorry for the lateness of this gift, and I hope that despite the cheesiness and bad writing, you enjoy this little 'ficlet' and John/Anna fluff, lol. <3

"Anna!" 

A pounding on the bedroom door roused Bishop from her peaceful slumber. 

" _Anna!_ ... _WAKE UP!_ "

Disoriented by the sudden noise, she blinked several times while sitting up in John's bed and looked around, rubbing her eyes. It took her a moment to place her surroundings. 

It appeared that John had already left, and the bedroom door rattled on its hinges for a couple more seconds before bursting open, little Sue Thorne racing into the room.

Momentarily panicked, a lightning-fast glance downward at herself relieved Bishop's fears that she might not be... 'adequately dressed' for any guests (let alone an innocent four year old). Thank goodness she'd had the foresight to put on one of John's shirts and some sweatpants the night before - she wouldn't have relished explaining to Thomas and Meg Thorne why Sue had found her in John's bed with... well... not much left to the imagination.

Wait... _why_ was Sue Thorne running into the bedroom?

The little girl giggled as she leapt up onto the mattress, bouncing up and down beside Bishop.

"Snow!" she exclaimed. "It's snowing outside!"

Bishop looked to the windows and quickly spotted the fat, fluffy flakes that were lazily falling past. It hadn't snowed much since she'd first arrived to Hope County, so she supposed that was more than enough reason to excite the young girl.

"And it's almost Christmas too!" Sue added, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she continued her assault on John's bed. "We're gonna have a white Christmas!"

...Oh. That's right - it was December 23rd today, wasn't it. 'Christmas Eve eve'. So... there was that, too. Bishop held back a sigh and a groan, not wanting to dampen the sweet girl's spirit. Christmas was always fairly somber for her... it only served to remind her of her parents and holidays past spent with them. She hadn't celebrated it since their deaths... hadn't really had a _reason_ to celebrate. She was more inclined to celebrate New Year's Eve - a holiday all about fresh starts and heralding in the better times she hoped for every year.

" _SUE!_ "

Sue immediately stopped jumping up and down and froze for a couple seconds, then turned around as her brothers - first Andy, then Ryan - appeared in the doorway, both looking somewhat horrified and aghast. 

"WHAT do you think you're _doing??_ " Ryan hissed at her, eyes wide and round as saucers. “You can’t be in here! I take my eyes off of you for _one minute_ -”

“It’s all right,” Bishop interrupted gently, a smile spreading across her face. “I’m not going to tell anyone, and I don’t mind that much anyway. It’s always nice to see you guys. Just uh...” she turned her head to meet Sue’s eyes. “Just make sure you knock first next time, okay? So I can make sure I’m, um... ‘ready to see people’.” She leaned closer to the girl, as if sharing a secret. “Sometimes I can look a bit scary first thing in the morning, y’know?” she added in a loud whisper, giving her a wink.

Sue giggled and nodded. “Okay!” she agreed, throwing her arms around Bishop in a warm hug. “So!” She pulled back again quickly, her face full of delight. “Are you excited about the snow? And Christmas is almost here!” Her smile faltered somewhat. “...I know you said you don’t celebrate it, but... we’re _all_ one big family now. The Father, Brother John, and my parents all said so. So... that means you can be happy about it again, right?

“Uh-” Bishop stiffened, thrown off her guard. Her mouth hung open for a few moments, not sure how to address the innocent but awkward question.

“Sue!” Ryan rebuked again, eyes narrowing.

“Maybe Brother John will get you something nice for a Christmas present?” Sue continued on, ignoring her brother. “He looks at you the way my dad looks at my mom, so he’ll probably get you something nice-”

“ _SUE!_ ” Ryan and Andy roared together.

Had it been _anyone_ else in this predicament, Bishop might’ve had to stifle her laughter. Instead, she tried to ignore the butterflies that suddenly materialized in her stomach and the heat rising to her face. Her mind raced as she fought to think of how to (gently) remove herself from this situation... 

Luckily, a throat cleared in the hallway from behind the boys. John then appeared in the doorway, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“All right children,” he said, amusement in his voice. “I think it’s best to give Deputy Bishop a little time to enjoy her breakfast. She _did_ just get woken up, after all.”

Bishop had never been so glad to see John in her life (though she _really_ hoped he hadn’t heard the last part of their conversation), and noticed the tray of food he was carrying. 

"We're sorry," Ryan murmured, he and Andy looking up at the Herald sheepishly. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble..."

"No trouble," Bishop cut in quickly, thankful for the interruption. "But... I _am_ kind of hungry. Do you guys mind if we play a little bit later?"

Andy nodded and darted towards the bed, looking grateful for an excuse to make a hasty retreat. 

“You owe me a snowball fight!” Sue called to Bishop with a grin, as her older brother lifted her off the mattress and hurried back to the door.

Bishop couldn’t help chuckling and gave the young girl a thumbs up. “You can count on it!” she agreed, as Andy and Ryan gave her one last anxious smile before disappearing down the hall with Sue. Her eyes then turned to John, who was watching them go.

“So... you made breakfast for me?” she asked him casually, hoping her earlier blush had since dispersed. 

His attention switched to Bishop and he stepped into the room. Luckily, if he _had_ noticed her blushing, he didn’t let on. 

“I... _attempted_ to,” he replied softly, his smile wavering a little as he looked down at the breakfast tray in his hands. “I... haven’t had much chance or reason to practice my culinary skills - up until very recently.” 

He placed the tray on the bed beside her and she glanced down at it. A couple slices of buttered, slightly burnt toast, a small glass of orange juice, some strips of bacon, and some scrambled eggs sat waiting on a plate. She raised an eyebrow, surprised and a little touched by the gesture. Moving back from the edge of the bed, she patted the space alongside her on the mattress.

“...Share with me?” she suggested, looking back up at him with a small smile.

“I already ate,” he replied, the corners of his mouth pulling upwards again as he sat by her side. “But... I’m more than welcome to share the company.”

* * *

_“The only holiday that matters and I missed it,” Bishop had bemoaned._ _  
_ _“What about Christmas?” Sue demanded as she moved closer to unsuccessfully try to lift one of the deputy’s arms._ _  
_ _“I don’t celebrate that anymore,” she answered._ _  
_ _“Why not?”_ _  
_ _She did lift her arms at that, cracking open an eye to look sadly at the young girl. “Reminds me too much of my parents being gone,” she said somberly. “I didn’t get many chances to have Christmas as a teen... it’s just better leaving it in the past, I guess.”_

_John frowned at that, not liking that pang in his chest that arose from such a statement. He understood her reasoning... holidays had been a nightmare in the Duncan home. In the years following his parents’ deaths, he’d ignored Christmas as best he could, indulging in the parties and not much else. But reuniting with Joseph and Jacob – having a true family again – made him realize just how much he despised being alone and miserable during the holiday season. He could only imagine how Anna felt on those cold nights, alone with the memory of happier times..._

* * *

“ _Maybe Brother John will get you something nice for a Christmas present?_ ” Young Sue was telling Anna as John had approached the bedroom. “ _He looks at you the way my dad looks at my mom, so he’ll probably get you something nice-_ ”

He’d had to stop himself from smirking at the innocent words while her brothers had rebuked her, not wanting to make Anna feel more anxious than she probably already was. He’d made his feelings for her clear before, but... she was still holding back, not allowing herself to admit that her affections were more than simply ‘I care for you’. He could wait, however. Deep down, he felt - he _knew_ \- that when she’d told him she didn’t love him, her words were not 100% genuine... even if she didn’t realize it _herself_ yet.

Putting that aside for now, he was nagged by something else the little Thorne had mentioned - _Christmas_ . Anna had made it clear that she had little to no love for the holiday any more... but it still felt wrong to ignore it completely and not get her... _some_ kind of gift. But what to do? Extravagance was frowned upon by Eden’s Gate’s teachings, and he wasn’t about to entertain the idea of taking any of the bunker’s much needed future supplies, even for an attempt at a romantic gesture. 

Besides, there wasn’t much Anna seemed to desire _anyway_ , other than her freedom or her longing to see her misguided, trouble-making friends - neither of which he could indulge in for her. In all the time he’d spent with her, the thing she’d shown the _most_ enthusiasm for was that gray dog that stopped by Seed Ranch every so often. 

... _That_ , and-

John’s eyes abruptly widened a little as a thought struck him like lightning. Remembering where he was, he quickly neutralized his expression once more so that she wouldn’t question his instantaneous change in demeanor. He watched her eat breakfast with a sly smile, the wheels already turning in his head...

* * *

Bishop gratefully crunched the last of her toast, then turned her attention to the bacon. It wasn’t bad really, the breakfast. ...Okay, the toast had been a little burnt, the eggs a little watery - but she was hungry, and he had gone out of his way to try. That had to count for something, right? It was the thought that counted. Which... made her think back on her brief conversation with Sue.

_“...We’re all one big family now. The Father, Brother John, and my parents all said so. So... that means you can be happy about it again, right? ... Maybe Brother John will get you something nice for a Christmas present?”_

...Hmm. Although Christmas still left her with raw feelings inside from her past - and celebrating the holiday surrounded by members of Eden’s Gate seemed like the _last_ thing she’d ever have imagined herself doing - maybe there was some merit to the idea. She _was_ starting to see a bit of a change in John (albeit very, very slowly). The harder, harsher side of his personality was slowly, gradually chipping away, and he was letting a somewhat softer side of himself be revealed to her a little bit more every day. He was stubborn as all hell, that was for damn sure, but... he was still _trying_ . Putting himself outside of his comfort zone every so often. ...For _her_.

And... in a way, wasn’t that what Christmas was about anyhow? Trying to be a better person? Thinking of others besides _yourself?_ Maybe she’d never get to a point in which she welcomed the holiday whole-heartedly with open arms, but... perhaps she could try and bring a little happiness to someone else. Touch the life of someone she cared about, show them that they meant something to her... that in whatever way, they were... important to her.

John Seed. The man who seemed to have _everything_ . Even if she was going to do something special for him, she was bound to Seed Ranch (when John himself wasn’t escorting her somewhere). She didn’t have a large number of resources at her disposal, and wouldn’t even know what kind of a present to orchestrate for him in the _first_ place. And no matter what she _did_ do, it probably wouldn’t even matter - he was planning on leaving everything but the bare essentials behind when the day came for him and the rest of Eden’s Gate to hide away in the bunkers during the Collapse (whenever _that_ was supposed to be).

_‘...only the essentials...’_

She stopped chewing for a second when a prior conversation with John suddenly reemerged in her memory.

* * *

_John pushed her towards the final room tucked into the corner. Bishop had no way to prepare herself for the sight before her when he opened the door and ushered her in; she could only blink in surprise, suddenly surrounded by a fleet of model planes. Metal, wooden, and plastic fighters sat on every surface – some even strung from the ceiling, hanging lazily overhead. Her eyes roved the shelves on either side, each proudly displaying some aircraft she was only marginally familiar with. Approaching the tables in front of her cautiously, she placed her hands on her knees to bend over and inspect the planes more closely._ _  
_ _“Did you do all of these?” she asked with astonishment, leaning closer to inspect one that looked suspiciously like one of the Chosen’s rigs._ _  
_ _“Over the years,” he answered easily, clearly watching her reaction. “Something of a pastime...”_ _  
_ _“I could never have the patience for any of this,” she said honestly as she moved down the line._ _  
_ _.............................._ _  
_ _“What happens to all this when the Collapse comes?” she asked with interest. “You planning on moving all of these down into storage or something?”_ _  
_ _His pride seemed to vanish in an instant, replaced with disappointment and shame; Bishop felt her heart clench, upset at how easily he had deflated._ _  
_ _“No... only the essentials will survive,” he explained. “Any worldly possessions are a testament of this world’s greed and selfishness and must be left behind. They’ll all be lost when the world falls into flame.”_ _  
_ _“Shame,” Bishop said quickly, shaking her head as she gave the expansive collection another once over. “One or two squirreled away wouldn’t cause any harm.” Turning back towards him, she leaned in conspiratorially. “I won’t say a word if you decide to sneak a few of them down there,” she whispered._ _  
_ _Mirth shone in his eyes as he smiled down at her and she delighted in bringing some of the excitement back to them. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head fondly before ushering her back towards the door and out into the hallway._ _  
_ _............................._ _  
_ _“Affirmation,” he told her proudly._ _  
_ _Seeing it in black and white, grainy video feed was one thing... seeing it up close was something else entirely. She’d seen it once before... that night so long ago when she and Burke were hurtling towards the border of Hope County in their stolen truck, Peggies in mad pursuit even as Bishop unloaded clip after clip into them. Then out of the night sky, a black raptor had descended and rained fire upon them, even as she futilely tried to shoot back and ward it off..._

* * *

Affirmation.

It was one of the possessions John owned that he seemed to prize above any other. And if it didn’t get destroyed in the Collapse (or before then), it certainly wasn’t going to come with him into his bunker. But... hmm.

Bishop blinked a couple times, not realizing she’d spaced out for a moment. Her eyes darted over to John, but he hadn’t appeared to notice her lapse in focus. She held back a small sigh in relief. Okay - so there was an idea forming, but... now she just had to figure out if and how she could execute it.

* * *

After breakfast, John excused himself to go about his ‘normal duties’ (but not without some playful, tempting kisses from Anna), both of them secretly orchestrating how to surprise the other - not knowing that their intended recipient was _also_ scheming.

His being out of the house allowed Bishop the opportunity to revisit his prized room at the end of the hallway, the fleet of model aircraft inside lying in wait for her. She gazed over the multitude of displays on shelves and tables throughout the room, searching for just the right candidate. There wasn’t time to construct a plane from the ground-up (and even if there _was_ , her attempt would probably be a pathetic disaster) - but she wasn’t about to alter a model that John had already put a lot of time and effort into, either. Perhaps she could find one that was assembled, but not painted yet?

Not spotting any that were incomplete, she was about to give up hope when a small table in the back corner of the room caught her attention. Amidst some crafting supplies and several little jars of acrylic paint, there were a couple plastic small-scale models that’d been put together, but left unpainted. Picking one of them up, she examined it in her hand, comparing it to the black AdjudiCor FBW in Seed Ranch’s hangar. It might not have had tiny weapon racks under the wings or a little machine gun turret mounted to the back seat (Bishop held back an eye roll at that thought), and it obviously wasn’t a _perfect_ likeness, but... yes... it could possibly work.

She glanced from the model in her hand to the paint jars on the table, grateful that Affirmation was a fairly monochromatic plane. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

“All right,” she announced to no one in particular. “Here goes nothing.”

* * *

“I... have something for you. ...A gift.”

The rest of the day and most of Christmas Eve came and passed pretty much like any other time... John hadn’t mentioned anything about the holiday to Anna, and she seemed content to just follow her ‘normal routine’ around Seed Ranch. They ate their meals together, chatted about the weather, and simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

John was grateful that Joseph had relieved most of his followers of their duties for today and tomorrow, allowing them to spend some quality time with their friends and loved ones. He himself had requested to spend the day with Anna, promising to return for a bit on Christmas to gather with his immediate family. Joseph had allowed this also, after a moment’s pause and the slightest raising of an eyebrow. Even the sinful Resistance had respected the sanctity of the yuletide - no news of any rebellious activity or wanton destruction to be heard of in Hope County.

Now John was resting comfortably with Anna on the couch across from the fireplace in the ranch’s living room, enjoying a crackling fire and the peace and quiet that had become somewhat scarce lately. Anna had been watching the flames flicker and dance across the wood, a small smile on her face. John, in turn, had been watching _her_ \- trying to find just the right time to disrupt her focus.

“I... have something for you,” he eventually blurted out, his mouth inadvertently moving of its own volition. “...A gift.”

When Anna turned her head and stared at him silently for a few seconds, her expression hard to read, he quickly held up his hands in front of him.

“I know, I _know_ your feelings about Christmas," he said. "And I have no intention of forcing the holiday on you when you’ve spent so many unhappy. But... before I was reunited with my family, I spent many Christmases miserable and alone." His gaze lowered for a moment, temporarily reminded of his unpleasant past holidays. "...No one should have to endure that,” he added softly, then looked back up at her. “Besides - if nothing else, this is a time of year in which you show appreciation for those that you care about.” He reached forward and cupped her cheek gently, trying to quell the slight nerves he felt. “I know I don’t have to remind you of how much you mean to me, Anna,” he murmured. 

Taking a deep breath, he nodded slightly to himself and pulled back from her, then reached under the couch they were sitting on and pulled out the small cardboard box he’d stowed away there earlier.

“It’s... not much, I’m afraid,” he said, fidgeting around with the box in his fingers for a moment. “But... I do hope you like it.” He held it out to her, waiting with bated breath as she cautiously took it from him and opened it up.

* * *

To say that Bishop hadn’t expected a gift from John was an understatement (and it certainly made her glad that she’d thought to do something for him as well) - but she definitely wasn’t prepared for what was under the cardboard flap of the small box he’d handed her. 

Inside was a square, varnished wooden keepsake box. It was simple in craftsmanship, but she still took a moment to marvel at its beauty as she lifted it out of its container and slowly turned it this way and that in her hands, taking great care to examine it.

“My apologies,” she was vaguely aware of John saying. “I didn’t have much of a chance to wrap it in something nicer, but... well, look inside.”

She opened the metal-hinged lid of the keepsake box to find a blue felt-lined interior, and a small display area attached to the lid with another metal hinge.

“It’s... for your father’s police badge,” John explained. “I thought you might like a safe place to preserve it, while still being able to remove it from the box and hold it if you’d like.” He motioned to a small keyhole in the front of the box base. “It’s even got the option to lock it, so that no one can access it but you - including _me_ ,” he added, a playful glint in his eye as the corner of his mouth tugged upwards ever-so-slightly. 

While Bishop stared at the box, stunned and mouth slightly ajar as she struggled to process her current thoughts and emotions, John reached behind his neck and fumbled with the leather cord that secured his bunker key. His hands lowered when he unknotted it, causing Bishop to look up in brief confusion. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn’t removing _his_ key from the cord, but rather another, smaller brass key that she hadn’t noticed earlier. 

After John freed the smaller key, he knotted the cord again and placed it back around his neck, then held the key out to her.

Bishop remained motionless for another few seconds, still dazed, but started feeling an ache within her chest. 

"J... _John_..." she eventually choked out, her voice coming out in a weak rasp. She didn't even notice the tears that had started running down her cheeks until he reached forward and tenderly brushed them away with his thumb. "I can't... uh... where did you get something like this??"

"One of the long-abandoned supply stores not far from here," he replied. "I came across it a while back, and when I knew I wanted to do something special for you, I suddenly remembered..." He trailed off and crinkled his brow a bit, suddenly looking a little unsure of himself. "I... hope it's to your liking."

Bishop gaped at him for a few more seconds before reaching out and pulling him towards her. She claimed his lips with her own, letting out a soft sigh when he eagerly returned her affection. She reluctantly loosened her grip on him a few seconds later and rested her forehead against his with a quiet exhale.

"I... thank you," she whispered, taking a moment to savor the warmth in his eyes before forcing herself to pull back. Wiping away one last tear from her eye, she started to smile. “I... have a little something for you too.”

John blinked, his brows rising as she reached underneath _her_ side of the couch (amused, now that she thought about it, that they’d _both_ used it as a gift hiding spot and their recipient hadn’t known or expected it). She produced a small cluster of paper wrapped in kind of a makeshift ball and sat upright once more. Staring down at the wad in her hand, she couldn’t help rolling her eyes a little, nor hold back the heavy sigh that emanated from her lungs. 

“It’s... nothing like the gift you gave _me_ ,” she muttered, not meeting his eyes. “Kind of stupid, really... you’ll probably think it’s terrible, and I wouldn’t blame y-”

John’s hands were upon hers in a flash, which made her stop short and look up at him as he pulled her closer, a warm smile on his face.

“It’s a heartfelt gift from _you_ ,” he countered. “As they say, ‘it’s the thought that counts’. Just promise me that it’s not one of my brothers’ body parts wrapped up in there, and I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is.”

A burst of laughter escaped her and she shook her head.

“Nothing like that. Just... please remember that I don’t have much skill with this kind of thing, and had the best of intentions.”

She hesitantly released her hold on the small parcel, gritting her teeth behind closed lips as John unwrapped it layer by layer. Her anxiety peaked when he finally made his way through all the paper, revealing the small model she’d painted to look like his cherished airplane.

After placing the miniature AdjudiCor replica in the palm of his hand (the paper wrappings spilling unnoticed onto the floor), he eyed it silently, his expression indecipherable.

Bishop suddenly became very conscious of the crackling of the fireplace and the almost deafening stillness in the rest of the ranch around the two of them as she apprehensively waited for him to speak, make a face... _any_ kind of reaction from him. The longer it took for him to respond in any way, the more tense she became. Maybe he hated it? Maybe he was angry that she’d clearly gone into his room of model planes without him? That she’d painted one on her own without clearing it with him first? Was she... in some kind of trouble? ...A _lot_ of trouble??

“I thought that... if the Collapse _does_ happen, since you really can’t take much into the bunker _with_ you... that maybe it’d be like... almost having the real thing with you _instead_ , y’know?” she explained hopefully.

John still didn’t respond, his eyes never straying from his palm. Bishop chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, her anxiety slowly increasing. Not able to withstand the waiting any longer, she drew in a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry if I invaded your privacy by painting one of your miniatures,” she continued, every muscle in her body growing tense. “I never meant to overstep any boundaries, and... I know it’s hardly a mirror image of your plane, but-”

She halted mid-sentence when John held up his other hand, indicating for her to stop. His eyes were still glued to the model in his hand, and he inhaled deeply before his lips finally began to move.

“No one...”

He blinked a couple times, then his gaze slowly rose to meet hers.

“...No one’s... ever given me a gift like this before.”

His eyes seemed to shine, his expression quickly changing to one of such warmth and devotion to her that it made Bishop’s heart ache.

“I don’t... Anna...” He shook his head a little, remarkably at a loss for words. He leaned away from her and carefully deposited the miniature Affirmation on the end table next to his end of the couch. When he was sure it would be safe there, he quickly turned back to her and - without another moment’s notice - had pulled her towards him in a tight embrace, his fingers clutching at her back as if he were afraid she would dissolve into thin air.

Now it was Bishop’s turn to be speechless. She was almost heartbroken at the thought of John having so few kind gestures bestowed on him his entire life - so much so that a poorly painted model airplane would render him almost completely awestruck.

He pulled back from her just enough to reverently press his lips against hers, a gesture she gladly reciprocated. They finally separated after several moments, both breathless and almost overwhelmed by their emotions. 

John touched his forehead to Bishop’s again, nuzzling her nose and smiling at her with adoration. “I love you so much, Anna,” he said, his voice thick and soulful.

Bishop felt heat rising in her cheeks that she was sure had nothing to do with the fire in the fireplace. She opened her mouth, not quite sure how she was going to respond, but he lightly touched a couple of his fingers to her lips and shook his head slightly again, beaming at her. She understood his meaning without his actually verbalizing it - he didn’t _need_ a response, he was just grateful for the moment. And that... she could definitely agree with.

She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand, relishing the feel of his soft beard under her thumb as a smile graced her face as well.

“...Merry Christmas, John,” she said, putting all the affection she had in her into her words.

“Merry Christmas, Anna,” he responded back, feeling it was quite possibly the most wonderful holiday he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, here's a couple references I used for John's gift to Anna (the badge holder):
> 
> \- https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07D38LCP7/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_taa_zHz-DbB4A34T4  
> \- https://www.etsy.com/listing/672438821/police-officer-keepsake-box?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_christmas_Home_and_Living&utm_custom1=d5fd73f9-672f-483b-92ff-5e2d43ec7c8b&utm_content=go_1707294370_69268674649_331635229806_aud-424578309341:pla-303628061699_c__672438821&gclid=CjwKCAiAg9rxBRADEiwAxKDTuh30SeaYziAxxCwEKVNZNo-uRtdpZ7XPmclv8osq8pJlRKgjHVuYxBoCl08QAvD_BwE


End file.
